Rowena WarmHeart at Hogwarts
by Lady Hex
Summary: Maybe Sue Mary, but I don't care. A Mix between LoTR, HDM, and HP. R
1. Prologue

**ROWENA WARMHEART AT HOGWARTS**

**Author's Note:**** This is a mix between Harry Potter, His Dark Materials, and the Lord of the Rings series. I will try to write it as long as I don't have the writer's block. For the Lord of the Rings it is AU, because it's from the year 1980 and the Ring wasn't destroyed yet. Bilbo Baggins still has it. As for Harry Potter, it's not AU, because it will last from Harry's first to seventh year. if I make it until the end! ;-P The only thing I took from His Dark Materials are the holes with which you can jump from another world to another - yes you figured it out. Rowena will need to jump from the Middle Earth to Hogwarts and back again, won't she?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Lord of the Rings world nor do I own Harry Potter world. Rowena Warmheart is my own character. Maybe a little Sue Mary, but I don't believe it will work out that way. She doesn't have special powers, but she is magically stronger then the rest of Hogwarts students. She's half elf, isn't she? Also, every character or creature you don't recognize are from my imagination.**

****

**~Prologue~**

It was a warm night of August 3, 1980, when Rowena Warmheart, daughter of Arwen Evenstar and Aragorn, the King of Gondor was born. She was tiny and very light. She had a small chocolate brown mop of hair on her little head and the most amazing violet eyes everyone had ever seen. Her ears were pointed, like her mother's and she had her father's lips. She was a perfect mix of both her parents. except for the eyes of course. 

'She's beautiful, Aragorn,' whispered Arwen. Aragorn just smiled and put his arms around his wife and newborn daughter. They enjoyed in the silence and just watched their little angel sleep. 

'Aragorn?' said Arwen quietly, not to wake the baby. Aragorn glanced at his wife and said,

'Yes, love?'

Arwen went quiet for a moment and then said,

'I wrote to Albus Dumbledore a few days ago.'

Aragorn looked at her in surprise.

'Who's Albus Dumbledore?'

Arwen smiled slightly and said,

'He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland.'

Aragorn frowned and murmured,

'Never heard of it before.'

Arwen chuckled slightly and answered the unspoken question,

'Hogwarts is a school in which children learn magic.'

Aragorn frowned again and asked,

'Why would you write to him?'

Arwen sighed,

'Do you remember the day I felt really weird?'

Aragorn nodded and Arwen continued,

'Well, that was the first sign that the baby was something special. Then tonight when I looked into her eyes, I saw power. I wrote to Dumbledore to ask him what's wrong, and he replied to me that he looked in the school name-scrolls and her name was written there.'

Aragorn still didn't understand and Arwen felt that as she continued,

'She's a witch, Aragorn. Albus explained in his letter that when she'll turn eleven, she'll receive an acceptance letter to Hogwarts and will go to school there for seven years.'

Aragorn stared at the ceiling and asked,

'Is she like Gandalf?'

Arwen shook her head and said,

'No, she's different. She isn't that strong. She'll need a wand, which is a weaker form of the staff Gandalf uses.' 

She went quiet for a moment and then said,

'Aragorn?'

Aragorn turned his head in her direction, but didn't look her in the eyes. Arwen sighed and wrapped her free arm around his waist and asked,

'Are you okay?'

Aragorn blinked and lowered his eyes until they came upon his daughter's violet ones. He hadn't realised that she woke up. He took her tiny fingers in his and said,

'Yes, I'm fine. Just a little confused.'


	2. The Letter From the Different World Arri...

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Harry Potter , Lord of the Rings nor do I own His Dark Materials . I only own Rowena, which we already know from the prologue. The plot is mine! I hope! ****J******

**Author****'s Note: I know you realised, that Arwen and Aragorn are married. As I told you, they don't know Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Elrond, Éowyn, Théoden, etc, yet, because as I said, the Ring wasn't found at Bilbo Baggins yet. By the way, yesterday I downloaded the English versions of the Hobbit, Fellowship of the Ring, the Two Towers, and the Return of the King from Kazaa, so I still have to read those. The only things I know about the Lord of the Rings are from the first Slovene book and a half of the second Slovene book, and from all three movies. I hope I don't make mistakes, but if I do, please tell me. Also, I would like to have a beta-reader, if anyone wants the job, please send me an e-mail at inuyashalover@email.si. Thank you!**

**YEAR**** ONE:**

**~Chapter One~ **

**The Letter from a Different World Arrives**

_10 Years and 11 Months Later_

Rowena's laughing could be heard in the whole palace. Currently she was running from one place to another in hope to find her daddy and hiding from her big cousin Faramir, who desperately tried to catch the little girl. She opened the door to another chamber and saw her father looking out of the window with a sorrow look. He would get that look from time to time, but Rowena didn't know why. She ran to him and hid under his cloak, then climbed up to his waist. Aragorn looked down at her violet eyes and smiled softly.

'What did you do to Faramir today, Rowy?' he asked her suspiciously. Rowena just giggled and motioned him closer. He grabbed her by her waist and put her on his hip, meanwhile Rowena leaned her head to his ear and whispered,

'I gave him a horse tail while we were playing _the Rider of Gondor_.'

_The Rider of Gondor_ was their favourite play and of course, Faramir was always the horse. Aragorn chuckled and quietly said,

'One day he'll get you back.'

Rowena stuck her tongue at him and Aragorn grinned. Suddenly the door started to open, Rowena put a hand on her mouth to stiffen her giggling, and Aragorn quickly put her down and behind his back. Faramir arrived puffing and tried to gather his breath. He asked,

'Have you seen the little Monster, who gave me this _beautiful_tail?'

Aragorn chuckled softly and Faramir pouted,

'Yeah, yeah, just laugh. One day you'll get a tail too.'

Aragorn just smiled, but said nothing. Faramir looked around him and said,

'I know she's here somewhere, because I saw her running down the corridor.'

Aragorn shook his head and said,

'She didn't come here. Must have run further.'

Faramir sighed and was just about to say something when an owl appeared in the thin air with a letter tied on its leg. Aragorn paled as he realized what the owl meant. He hoarsely said,

'Faramir, please go find Arwen. The owl. It brought Rowena's letter.'

Faramir stared at the owl for another second and then nodded at Aragorn. He walked out of the chamber and ran to find his friend's wife. Rowena came from behind her father's back and looked at the owl with big eyes.

'Daddy?' she gently asked. Aragorn blinked and looked down at her, then sighed.

'Do you remember the day you turned Boromir's hair pink?'

Rowena giggled quietly and nodded.

'Didn't you ever wonder how you did that?'

Rowena shrugged her shoulders and said,

'Yeah, I did. But I never got to ask you, because you were always such a meanie about it!'

Aragorn almost laughed. Almost. He sighed again and nodded,

'Yes, I was. I'll explain everything to you; we just wait until mommy arrives, okay?'

'Okay, daddy!' Rowena chirped. After a few moments she asked,

'Can I pet the owl, daddy?'

Aragorn shook his head and said,

'I wouldn't do that if I were you, honey, it might hurt you.'

Rowena pouted and sighed,

'Then how am I going to read the letter, if I can't touch the owl?'

Aragorn rolled his eyes and went over to the owl. He carefully untied the letter on the owl's leg and showed it to Rowena.

'There, I got it. Can you wait just a few minutes longer until your mother arrives?'

Rowena giggled again. She seemed to do that a lot. She sat on the floor and brought her knees to her chest. She stayed there for a few moments, then.

'Daddy, can I have an owl too?'

Aragorn really laughed this time. He crouched down to his daughter, ruffled her chocolate brown hair and said,

'Maybe. We'll see.'

Just then the doors to the chamber opened and Arwen strode inside, pale, but with a smile on her lips. She said,

'Faramir told me that Rowena's letter arrived.'

Aragorn nodded and replied,

'Yes, it did. I already took it from the owl and we were just waiting for you to come, so we can explain it to Rowy together. Here, 

read it, Rowena. Then ask us any question you want.'

Rowena frowned a little, but complied. She took the letter from her father's grasp and read it aloud,

_HOGWARTS__ SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND_

_WIZARDRY___

_Headmaster__: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,_

_ Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International _

_Confed__. of Wizards)_

_Dear__ Ms WarmHeart,_

_   We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_   Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours__ sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy__ Headmistress _


End file.
